Entrega
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Amor, amor, amor, amor, vermelho, sangue, morangos, ódio, ódio, ódio, escuro, escuridão, L, Matt. L. Matt. Escuro. Amor. Amor escuro.


**Disclameir: **DN não me pertence. L, sim.

* * *

Vermelho, vermelho, sangue, sangue, Matt, Matt. As mãos. As mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo. E o sorriso. Sorriso quase de escárnio. Talvez porque ele soubesse que você não iria resistir.

(_Matt, Matt, Matt_)

Irresistível. Irresistivelmente. Perto, perto, perto. Muito perto. O cheiro do cigarro. A fumaça. Fumaça, fumaça, fumaça. Enjoava. O cheiro da fumaça enjoava, mas o cheiro dele não.

(_Fumaça. Fumaça. Fumaça._)

Dele. O cheiro dele. Os cabelos dele. O corpo dele. O perfume dele. Os olhos verdes. Verdes, verdes. Tão verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas. Duas esmeraldas com um brilho irônico. Irônico, irônico.

(_Desistir. Não há como resistir. Desistir._)

Você sempre se esqueceu de respirar na presença dele. Porque ele te _odiava_, odiava, odiava, diferentemente de todos ali. Todos te admiravam, ele te odiava. Odiava você. Odiava sua expressão. Odiava suas manias. Odiava todo o seu poder. Ele te amava.

(_Amor, amor, amor. Sangue. Ódio. Amor._)

Sangue? Sangue. Vermelho, vermelho como os cabelos dele. Vermelho como os morangos que você tanto aprecia. O que você prefere? Morangos ou cabelos? Ou sangue? Sangue? Sangue, sangue, sangue?

(_Morangos. Cabelos. Sangue, sangue._)

O que você prefere, _L_?

(**Ele ri. Ele ri de você. Você é muito engraçado, L. Você é uma piada.**)

Não dá para resistir, não é? Porque ele te odeia. Porque ele é vermelho. E verde. E vermelho. E escárnio, e ódio, e ironia, e sedução e amor e tudo, tudo, tudo.

(_Piada_. **Uma piada. O grande detetive L. Uma grande piada. Não consegue resistir a um jovem de quinze anos, eh?**)

Rindo, rindo, rindo. E te tocando. Quase sadicamente. Sadicamente. Matt. Matt te toca sadicamente. E com o sorriso. E tudo, tudo, tudo. Os lábios, os gemidos. Tudo é irônico. Quando ele te toca, ele te _odeia_. E você sabe. E você finge odiá-lo também. Odiar. Odiar, odiar.

(E você? É só um jovem sem futuro. Fuma e joga videogames, é um superdotado, mas é preguiçoso.)

L, L, L. Preto, preto. Escuridão, escuro. Ódio. Ódio consumindo você. Consumindo você e todo o seu corpo. Porque você o odeia, o odeia, odeia os arrepios que ele faz que você tenha. E você sorri para disfarçar. Sorri com escárnio e ironia. Sorri, sorri.

(_L, L, L._)

Doces. Ele tem cheiro doce. Ele tem gosto doce. Doce, doce, doce. Mel, açúcar, leite. Chocolate? Não, chocolate é do Mello. L é doce puro, puro açúcar, açúcar puro. Enjoa, enjoa, enjoa. Mas você sempre quer mais.

(_Açúcar. Açúcar. Açúcar._)

Magro, pálido, alto e doce, doce, doce. Não tem como você parar. Não dá para parar. Você adora tocá-lo, você ama tocá-lo, tocá-lo, tocá-lo. Você ama provocar gemidos nele. Ama, ama.

(_Não há como você vencer. Desista. Não há como você vencer._)

Você não se lembra de parar de respirar na presença dele. Respira rápido demais, demais, demais. Muito rápido. Você o ama, o ama, o ama. Mais do que todos ali, que simplesmente o admiram, você o ama. Ama, ama, ama. Você o odeia.

(_Ódio, ódio, ódio. Escuridão. Ódio. Amor_)

Escuridão? Escuridão, escuridão. Preto, como os cabelos dele. Escuridão, escuridão. Escuro do jeito que você gosta, você gosta do escuro. Não podem ver você. Você não pode vê-los. Todos ficam felizes. Negro de cabelos e de vazio. Vazio ou cabelos? Do que você mais gosta? Ou ele, _ele, ele, ele_?

(_Escuro, vazio, L._)

O que você prefere, _Matt_?

(**Ele não faz nada. Ele não se move. Ele se deixa provocar. E você o provoca.**)

E ele só te olha, calmo, calmo. Porque ele sabe que não é verdade. Porque ele sabe que seu sorriso de escárnio não é verdadeiro. Sabe, sabe, sabe. Ele sabe. Por isso que você o ama. Por isso que você o odeia.

(_Irônico_. **Só um jovem treinando para um futuro que não quer e que odeia. Odeia, odeia.**)

Sádico. Ele é sádico. Ele permite que você o toque, que você o faça gemer, mas ele sabe que está te fazendo sofrer, não o contrário. E você continua assim. Odiando, odiando, odiando. Você o odeia, o odeia. E ri dele, ri da cara dele.

(E você? É só um jovem sem futuro. Fuma e joga videogames, é um superdotado, mas é preguiçoso.)

**Vocês dois.  
**_Os dois._  
Não **podem** _resistir_.

**D**_e_s**i**_s_t**a**_m _

_Amor, amor, amor, amor, vermelho, sangue, morangos, ódio, ódio, ódio, escuro, escuridão, L, Matt. L. Matt. Escuro. Amor. Amor escuro._

Entrega.

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, não perguntem.


End file.
